Sisters forever
by Sweet S 22xx
Summary: Bumblebee is a femme and has 3 sisters called Arcee, Chromia and Elita one. There dad is abusive and all four of them are feed up with him hitting them but will they stand up to him? Or will they disappear one night? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**author note: the songs is called 'believe in me' by Demi Lovato**

* * *

"ahhhhh"

" please stop daddy"

Was all that could be heard from Bumblebee as her dad repeatedly hurt her; smacking, punching and kicking. All three older sisters were finding it hard to hold there temper back when they heard there youngest sister scream in pain! When she suddenly ran out of the old, dark, creepy room and into her colourful, bright, room that she shared with her three sisters called; Elita One the oldest child with the age of 12 earth years old, next oldest was Chromia who was 10 earth years old, 3rd oldest was Arcee, she was 9 earth years old and last but not least was Bumblebee, bee was 7 earth years old. There father was called nightmare and there mother was called moonlight.

The girls had two bunk beds at the top was Elita who had a light pink duvet cover with small hearts on them in light blue and Chromia had a dark purple duvet cover with black as night guns on them. Underneath Chromia was Arcee her's was dark blue with dark pink butterfly's on. Bumblebee was underneath Elita bed, bee's duvet was pitch black with bright yellow shooting stars on it.

Each femme had a different personality such as...

Elita One was caring, compassionate and loved to help others and was very girly.

Chromia gets angry easily and wasn't scared to fight bots however she was very trustworthy, she didn't like her family or friends being pick on and would stand up for every one of them. She loves to fight with weapons; guns, swords ect.

Arcee is not afraid to bend the rules and try's to act like the older sister by never looking afraid but when she is under pressure she gets very snappy. She try's protect her sisters as much as possible especially Bumblebee.

Bumblebee has a amazing, bubbly personality and can make anyone smile ever Chromia, she always fells like she needs to prove her self and most of the time is smiling that's what nightmare (horrible dad) hates about Bumblebee but is Bumblebee's smile real or fake?

Right now all 4 girls we're hiding in there bedroom. Her mother was right now yelling at her father about hitting them but she would lose every battle against him. After about an hour the girls came out of there room and saw there mum making some diner for them. They run up and gave her a hug and all of them break down crying apart from Bumblebee. She just left the room and went up the stairs into her bedroom. She walked silently over to the piano on the over side of the room and lifted the cover that hid the keys from her and started to play the piano and then once she had played the right notes she started singing.

_Bumblebee pov_

I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

**I sang as she remember trying to not be a scaredy-cat, I wanted to be as brave as Arcee**

Instead of just being me

Don't know where to turn

I've been stuck in this routine

'**I've been in these routines my whole life' I thought to myself**

I need to change my ways

Instead of always being weak

**I've always been weak**

I don't wanna be afraid

**I'm feed up of being afraid of my 'dad'**

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today

**I know I'm not as pretty as Elita **

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

**everyone in my family acts as if everything's ok**

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

La la la la la la la la

The mirror can lie

Doesn't show you what's inside

**I may not be beautiful but I have a lot goodness inside of me**

And it, it can tell you you're full of life

It's amazing what you can hide

Just by putting on a smile

**I've always got a fake smile on**

I don't wanna be afraid

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out

I'm not about to break down

Not today

I guess I always knew

That I had all the strength to make it through

**I am strong and I can get through this **

Not gonna be afraid

**I am not going to be afraid, I'm going to prove that I can get through this**

I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, now, now I believe in me

**I do believe, I do believe in me!**

Now I believe in me

_Meanwhile_

_chromica pov_

As we finally ended the hug, I realised we weren't all here Bumblebee was gone."where's Bumblebee?" Asked Elite. "I don't know" I answered. Just then I heard the piano being played. "my guest would be upstairs in are room" said Arcee. we all tip toed up the stairs and into the bedroom. What i saw made my mouth droop to the floor, Bumblebee was singing her heart out and her voice was amazing.

_Bumblebee pov_

I fished singing and then got a massive round of applause. I turned to word the door to see my three sisters clapping. Did they hear me singing? Was I good?

_no one pov_

They all got into bed and fall asleep. They were all having a great dream that they wished would come true and they were all so sad when they woke up to a alcoholic, abusive dad. They all hoped that maybe they'll be free!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bumblebee pov_

"Come here, Bumblebee!" Shouted nightmare

I tip toed over to my angry, drunk dad. "hurry up you fucking bitch" he shouted

"I'm coming" I whispered, my sister would be back in a minuet they just went to get some energon for tonight and mum was in a deep sleep. I think dad gave her a drug to make her sleepy.

once I got into the room my dad grabbed me by the arm, lifted me into the air and hit me against the wall, again and again. I screamed out in pain. "you know your a worthless pice of junk, bitch" he whispered into my ear. He put me down but kept a firm grip on my arm. His other hand moved under the bed that was next to us and garbed a knife. I screamed my heart out as he pulled my arm strait so he could strike. I had 5 deep wounds that we're leaking energon fast. He then let go of me and I ran as fast as I could away from him.

I heard the door open with a creak and saw all three of my sisters. I was so happy! Then everything went black.

_Elita pov _

we just got some energon and was on are way home when I heard bee screaming. we ran as fast as we could and opened the front door. What I saw would give me nightmares over and over again, bumblebee was laying on the floor unconscious. There was a big pile of energon surrounding her. CUTS! There were cuts all over her arms and they looked very deep. I started to panicked while Arcee got the first aid kit down. Chromia started to wash the energon off of bee to see where the massive cuts were and then I applied pressure onto them. Arcee put bandages around the cuts. Once we did that Chromia pick her up bridal style and took her to are bedroom. She put bee in bed and we all got into are beds and I then fell into a deep sleep.

_Arcee pov_

I perked my head up when I heard a groan. It came from bumblebee! Yes! She is finally awake! Her icy blue optics stared into my aqua blue ones. All I could see was pain and pure terror. I gave bumblebee a big hug and got into the bed with her and cuddled her until we both fell asleep again.

3 years later**(bumblebee- 10 earth years, Arcee- 12, Chromia- 13 , Elita- 15) **

_Arcee pov_

"Mummy, please wake up, please" screamed bumblebee_  
_

"bumblebee! She's dead" shouted Chromia

we all sat around are lifeless mum, crying are eyes out. He killed! Dad killed her!

"Mum was the only one that stood up to dad, he's going to hurt us even more now!" I said

"we're leaving tonight!" Said Elita with confidence

"where would we go?" I asked

"we will go to an autobot academy" Chromia replied

"do we really go and fight in a war? Bumblebee can just get in but do we want her risking her life?" I asked

"no i don't want her fighting in a war but there is no where els to go that I can think of" Chromia replied

"ok it's settled we're leaving tonight so pack anything that you actually need!" Elita finished the conversation.

The whole day past quickly and I was happy we were finally leaving! We had everything pact and soon enough it was 10:00. We opened the window and Chromia jumped out of it we then through all are bags out as she cached them with out making a sound. Elita was next out then it was me. I was expecting to have to catch bumblebee but to my surprise she did a big jump and then did a back flip which she landed perfectly. I wasn't the only one who was amazed which I could tell easily by the way my sisters was looking at bee. "What?!" She questioned

"nothing, don't worry" I said

_3 days later_

_chomia pov_

We been walking for 3 days trying to get to this place and I'm feed up of hearing Arcee moan. "Chromia is this it?"

I looked to my right and saw the academy! it was huge! I'm so exited!

"YES, that's it!" I shouted

* * *

**So there of to fight in the war! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Got so many ideas for the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**bumblebee**- Means thinking

* * *

_Bumblebee pov_

"Alright now listen to me you bunch of slag heads, we are going to separate you, there will be 9 of you brainless, idiotic, half witted, morons in each group" Said that jerk, sentinel prime.

"yo I'm jazz, ma group is

Bluestreaker,

Trailbreacker,

Hot Rod,

Warpath,

Elita,

Chromia,

Arcee,

moonracer and Firestar." He said

Jazz walked off with his group as my three sisters said bye to me.

There was a loads of Elite guards and took many recruits.

"Alright my group will be,

sunstreaker,

sideswipe,

smokescreen,

blurr,

Cliffjumper,

bulkhead,

wheeljack,

Wasp and bumblebee"

_**Oh this is just perfect! Im the only girl. This is just great! And I've got a jerk for my 'trainer'**_

"come on you slag heads, move your afts" sentinel yelled. I walk toward the training area.

"God bro, look at the way she walking, is she trying to get attention? sides?"

"frag, she is hot! sunny" I turned around to see all of the boys starring at me, I started to blush even more.

"get into a line you pile of junk!" sentinel yelled. We all moved as fast as we could into the line."drop down and give me 20!" He yelled. After 20 push ups that took blurr 10 seconds, me 5 minutes and the rest 10 minutes. "Now I want to know a bit about you so tell me your name and how old you are!" He screamed

"Im smokescreen and I'm 14 earth years"

"sunstreaker, 14 earth years"

"sideswipe, 14 earth years"

" blurr, 15 earth years"

"my name is cliffjumper, 16 earth years"

"bulkhead, I am 15 earth years"

" wheeljack, 16 earth years"

"wasp, I'm 13 earth years"

"I'm bumblebee and I am 10 earth years"

All I could hear was a loud, clank and saw everyones mouth touching the ground. "what?!" I asked

"why are you in this war at 10 earth years?" wasp asked

"your only three years older than me!" I answered

with that some sort of bell went

"go to your rooms and get some rest your going to need it!"

Sentinel then gave us a pice of paper tell us where our rooms are.

I got to my room it had 9 beds so I picked a bed and put my stuff on it. Just as I did that the boys that I was training to be an autobot with came rushing in! **GREAT, just great, can I ever get ride of these guys?**

we all unpacked and got into bed. The boys talked about there past and then it came to my tern. Should I tell them about my dad? Should I? Or shouldn't I?

* * *

**sorry for taking so long with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, we'll"

It's now or never

"My life, wasn't the best, my dad use to abuse me, my 3 sisters and my mum. My mum, moonlight, she died three days ago thanks to my dad. We ran away when my mum died. That's were I got these scares from" I said as I showed them my scars.

"He cut me with a knife, when I was younger, couldn't take the bandages off for a whole two weeks" I looked to the ground not wanting to see their expression. Would they belive me? Will they pity me or will they shun me?

"We're sorry bee! We didn't know." Said sunstreaker

"No don't be sorry, your right you didn't know" I said as I pulled the covers over my wounds. What happened next surprised me, sunny got off from his bed and walked over to me. He then lifted the covers and jumped in next to me. I was to upset to care that a mench was in the same bed as me. "Let it all out bee, let it all out" he told me in a calm, confident voice that made all my fears disappear! I did as he told me to do. I turned towards him and cried my optics out into his chassis!

"That's it bee let it all out" he keep saying. My face disappeared into his chassie as I pushed my body closer to him, wanting to be as close as possible to him. As if he was reading my mind, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me more and more closer to him. Finally my puffy eyes came out of his chassis and saw all the mechs sat on my bed or on the floor very near to me.

"Thanks sunny, thank you guys" I whispered, with a warm smile.

"Your welcome bee" Or "anytime" was all I could hear. I thought sunny would get out and go back to his bed but to my surprise he just stayed their. it soon was 10:00 and I fell into a deep recharge on Sunny's chassis. Am I actually falling for him? was my last thought. but the question I wanted answered was; can he actually love me?

_2 years later_

**bumblebee's pov**

2 years have past at the academy and mine and sunstreaker relationship have grown in a romantic way. I'm now trained into an amazing scout and spy! Sadly, I haven't seen my sisters in such a long time since none of the groups mix. Now I am 13 earth years and my boyfriend (sunstreaker) is 17 earth years. I've got a BFF called sea star Who joined are group a year ago.**  
**

I was trying to catch up with sunny since we were on a 30 minuet break. He ran in to a ...storage room? Why would he run in a storage room?! I followed him, the curiosity getting the better of me. I walked into the dark room with only one dull light. The door slammed shut. I turned towards it to see nothing. I tried to get out of the storage room but it was locked! Now I was starting to panic! Suddenly I was pined against a wall by my writs! I looked up to see SUNSTREAKER!?

"I going to kill you! Did you know how scared I was? I thought you h-" I didn't get to finish my rant as his lip touched mine, his glossa exploring my mouth. Reluctantly, Sunny pulled away to hear a disappointed moan from me.

"you still going to kill me?" He asked with a smirk. He started to assault my neck again

"let me get back to you on that one" I replied. I let out a gasp as his hand trailed down toward my port. Before I knew what was happening sunstreaker pushed me gently onto the soft, cushioned floor and his spike was now out. spreading my legs out as sunny positioned himself.

"are you sure about this?" He questioned

"yes" I replied. Slowly he pushed his spike into my port.

"ahh primus" I screamed in pain.

"I'll stop, if you want" he asked "no, I starting to get use to it" I replied quietly

my pained screams turned into lustful moans. Sunny keep sliding his spike in and out of my port. sunstreaker gave a growl and started to go even faster. He started to slow down knowing that class started in a thew minuets.

"Break has finished, everyone start moving to your class!" Yelled an Elite guard.

I put my armour as fast as lightning not wanting to give sentinel a reason to yell at me.

"do we have to go!?" He complained.

"yes, come on" we ran as fast as we could towards are class.

"hey guys" sideswipe yelled to us.

"hi sides" I said and heard sunny mumble 'hey bro'

Then the rest of the group came over if you didn't know how was in the group, it is; sideswipe, sunstreaker, blurr, smokscreen, cliffjumper, sea star, bulkhead, wheeljack, wasp. smoky is going out with my BFF star. We were talking about a talent show that would be placed on are leavers day (when all of us join O.P. on his ship). My BF was leaning on the stone wall while I was leant against his chassis with his arms warped around my waist, the same with smokscreen and sea star apart from smoky was sat down on a chair and star was sat on his lap. The others just sat/stood around us.

"alright, get up you slag heads" are 'teacher' yelled. We got up immediately.

This is going to be one hell of a day!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, had so much homework from school and had lots going on at home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No ones pov**

"UHH, HOW DUMM ARE YOU, IM JUST TRYING TO NOCK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!" Sea star screamed.

"I HATE YOU, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO CHANGE ME?" screamed bumblebee. jumping off the cliff, tears streaming down her face plate.

_**Earlier this morning**_

"hey star"

"hey bee" greeted the two best friend, they had just woken up from recharge.

"we don't have training, so do you want to go on a drive?" Asked star

"I would love to!" replied bee

"alright let's go!"

they raced out of the academy, breaking all the speeding limits know to earth! The two BFFs stopped by a cliff with a beautiful, warm sun rise. The bright sun glistening in the two femmes optics.

"um, star I wanted to ask you a question?" Bee asked lowering her helm.

"what's that bee?" star saw the change of behaviour.

"sunny asked me if I wanted to bond him yesterday but before I could answer the bell went so I said I would get back to him, I wanted to keep him on edge as well as think about it, I going to say yes!" Bee giggled.

sea stars mouth dropped to the floor in astonishment she hadn't expected that. "Are you nuts? How old are you? 13 earth years coming up 14 earth years and you want to bond with some mench that you have only known 2 too 3 years!"

"that some mench is my boyfriend so could you show some respect?!" Bee yelled not expecting that sort of answer.

"bumblebee you are so stupid! what if he terns out like your dad? What will you do then cry like a sparkling? If you bond with him I will never talk to you again!"

"I thought you were my best friend! But I guest I was wrong! Maybe bonding with sunstreaker wouldn't be that bad at least you won't have to talk to me!"

"UH, HOW DUMM ARE YOU, IM JUST TRYING TO NOCK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!" Sea star screamed.

"I HATE YOU, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO CHANGE ME?" screamed bumblebee. jumping off the cliff, tears streaming down her face plate.

**_present_**

**_sea star pov _**

I Watched as bumblebee jumped of the cliff! Who in their right mind would jump of a cliff? I was about to see if she was alright when I saw a flash of yellow and black paint race past the rocky cliff. I followed a bit behind her. Bee then transformed onto a large ledge and just sat their in silence. It was so quite I think you could hear a pin drop!

To break the silence the first words she said was "sorry, I'm sorry star" I was decently not expecting that!

"why are you sorry? I was the one who should be sorry for breaking your heart and for that I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty. I sat down by her and grabbed her delicate servos with a gentle but firm grip and made her look at me.

"bee, I'm really am sorry. This is no excuse but I find it hard making friends and keeping them but you gave so much and I gave so little! I have done everything by myself and suddenly I join an academy I have an amazing BFF and a lovely boyfriend! I really am sorry!"

bee started mumbling something and started to sing amazingly!

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

**I thought I would be fine by myself**

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

**bee stood up.**

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

**she picked up my servos and pulled me up. We started to spin around in a circle.**

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

**I do have friends**

By your side

**they always have my back**

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

There through the highs and the lows

Someone to count on, someone who cares

**Bee cares, they do care about me**

Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside

When you realize

The world comes to life

And everything's right

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

There's no signs leading you home

You're not alone

**I'm not alone**

The world comes to life

And everything's right

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

When you believe in

When you believe in

The gift of a friend

**bumblebee is my best friend! she will always be there for me!**

"your not alone star and you need friends to help you! I do care but I also care about sunny!"

"I know you do bee and I'm glad your my friend! I don't expect you to chose between us!"

"Um star, I was just wondering but you know that we have that talent show on are last day for a graduation? We'll I was wondering if you would like sing with me in it?"

I thought it throw for a moment before a big smile plastered across my face and yelled a big YES!

we transformed and drove back to the academy. What a day!


	6. Talent

**sorry have been busy with homework and helping my family move into a new house! The song in chapter 5 was called 'the gift of a friend' sorry forgot to say! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Had lots of ideas!**

* * *

No one's p.o.v.

It was the day of the talent show! it was also time for the old recruits (that aren't rookies any more) to graduate!

bumblebee's p.o.v

Us old recruits were siting in are room for the last time! I sat on my bed my feet swinging of the bed railing. Sea star was sat under my bed as all of us chatted.

"so what are you guys going to do for the talent show?" Asked wasp

" me, sides, blurr, smoky and cliff are going to be a band called The backstreet boys and sing I want it that way" said sunny

"cool, me and bee are going to sing, one and the same" star said cheerfully. I nodded in agreement.

"and me, wheeljack, wasp will be cheering you on!" Bulkhead told the rest of us

"we'll good luck femmes!" Said cliff.

"you to menchs!" I said

"guys shouldn't we get going? Its about to start!" Said bulkhead

"yep lets go"

No ones p.o.v

were the talent show is set

"everyone please be quite" said ultra Magnus

everyone went silent after that.

"we have many different acts for you tonight and all of the elite guards wish you your best once you leave the academy. So without a further a do..."

They watch loads of acts including; jazz doing wapdam gangnam style, rubbish magic acts, painful singing and wired dancing! The next act was some bots we knew. They shouted out the boys group name which was backstreet boys.

"so what will you be singing today?" Asked one of the judge  
"I want it that way" cliffjumper said  
"Ok, get on with it" said another judge with a bored tone  
The music started and everyone went silent.

[sideswipe:]

Yeah

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

[sunstreaker:]

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

[all:]

Tell me why(sunstreaker)

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why(sunstreaker)

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say(sunstreaker)

I want it that way

[smokescreen:]

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

[all:]

Tell me why(smokescreen)

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why(smokescreen )

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say(smokescreen )

I want it that way

[cliffjumper:]

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

[blurr:]

You are my fire

The one desire

You are

[All:]

You are, you are, you are

[sunstreaker]

Don't wanna hear you say

[all:]

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

(Sunstreaker: don't wanna hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

(Sunstreaker: oh, yeah)

I want it that way

Tell me why(Sideswipe)

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why(Sideswipe)

Ain't nothin but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

don't wanna hear you say(Sideswipe)

I want it that way

Tell me why(Sideswipe)

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

(sunstreaker: never wanna hear you say)

I want it that way

[cliffjumper:]

'Cause I want it that way

Their was huge round of applause at the end of the song and the boys sat down.  
Sunny sat by bumblebee once again and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said well done before the judge started talking again.  
The next act was infected bumblebee and sea star. Sunstreaker and smokescreen whispered a good luck and go knock them dead before the femmes started to make there way toward the stage.  
"So what are you singing?" A bored judge asked  
"One and the same" star answered  
The music started.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

[Star:]

You come from here,

I come from there.

[Bee:]

You rock out in your room,

I rock a world premiere.

[star:]

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(ever tell)

[Bee:]

Friday, we're cool,

Monday, we're freaks.

[Star:]

Sometimes we rule,

Sometimes we can't even speak.

[Bee:]

But we kick it off,

Let loose, and LOL

(LOL)

[Star:]

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say that your not alone

(that your not alone)

[Bee:]

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact i got your back

[Star:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary.

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

[Bee:]

I'm kinda like you,

Your kinda like me.

[Star:]

We write the same song

In a different key

[Both:]

It's got a rhythm, you and me

Can get along

(get along)

[Star:]

And it may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That your not alone

(here I go again)

[Bee:]

And you can call me uncool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back (yeah)

(I still got you're back)

[Both:]

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

[Bee:] (yeah, yeah)

[star:]

Cause we're one and the same...

[Bee:]

We're anything but ordinary

[Star:]

One and the same...

[Bee:]

We're something more than momentary!

[Star:]

Cause we're one..

[Bee:]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Star:]

Cause we're one..

[Both:]

Were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Ohh,

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene,

We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

La, La, La, La, La

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Yet again their was a massive round of applause.  
"Now for are last act, we have bumblebee!"  
Bumblebee was surprised at this since she was only meant to be doing one song but didn't want to be seen as a chicken so got back on the stage and told them what song she was doing which was for the love of a daughter!

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

Your selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity award?

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last

And you can't take back

What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated

Only so many times,

Before even "I love you"

Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you push me out of your world,

Lied to your flesh and your blood,

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you throw me right out of your world?

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter

the song came to the end but instead of a clapping she got stared at. It wasn't a mean or confused stare. It was one with sorrow, pity and other emotions. Bumblebee got of the stage and went out of the room unknown to bee, her 3 sisters were following her...

* * *

**such a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
